earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Margharet Grimshade
Basic Information *'In-game Name:' Margharet *'Race:' Dwarf *'Class:' Rogue *'Guild:' Khaz Modan Guard *'Professions:' Mining & Engineering RP Information *'Full Name:' Margharet Flanna Birgitta Grimshade *'Nicknames:' Maggie, Marg *'Occupation:' Captain of the Grinning Moon, a business woman *'Alignment:' Chaotic Neutral Relatives: *'Mother:' Wishes to be left out of this... *'Father:' Throgor "Beardy" Grimshade, status unknown *'Siblings:' A possibility for numerous half-siblings cannot be ruled out *'Spouse:' None, but looking actively *'Children:' N/A Place of Birth: South Seas, more accurate location unknown Current Place of Residence: Booty Bay, Stranglethorn Vale Physical Description *'Age:' 40ish *'Gender:' Female *'Hair:' Red *'Eyes:' Brown (though she prefers "faded ruby") *'Height:' 4" *'Weight:' 118 lbs Appearance: Margharet is one of those women that are hard to forget once you met them. Her looks are nearly striking (at least in the eyes of another dwarf) and she knows how to use her looks to her advantage. Her fiery red hair is her pride and joy. It's long and thick, bound on two heavy duty braids and always kept in flawless condition. Her eyes are an interesting shade of brown, slightly reddish but not very dark. Her skin is fair with a few faint frekles adorning her face on top of her nose and under her eyes. A tattoo of Grimshade family heraldry (shield-shaped background with a large letter G and 2 cutlass-swords going across it) adorns the upper part of both her right and left arm. An artistically done tattoo of a relatively skimpily dressed mermaid adorns her back. She's most often seen in comfortable, though well worn leathers, carrying two swords or knives and a gun. She doesn't seem to care much for jewelry, oddly enough... Personality Maggie's personality is the main reason why she isn't easily forgotten. She tends to be loud and blunt, always knowing best. She's charming but not at all in a quiet way. She's flirty and fun and easy to laugh, never being shy in company. She's seems honest, even when she's not, just because something about the way she acts always appears like she truly means it. Likes/Dislikes Likes rum and rams, gadgets, knives and swords, and well made leather armor. Dislikes people who don't like those things just mentioned. Roughly. History Been born in the seas, Maggie never truly had a good opportunity to get to know either of her parents. She hasn't seen her mother in years and doesn't quite know what happened to her to begin with. The last she saw her father was 3 years ago when he sailed off to the sunset with a new lass by his side. Something about the life out at the sea appealed to Maggie despite the fact that she never truly got a childhood for herself. She wanted to become a pirate, like her father was and it turned out that she too had a national talent for this rather ballsy profession. She was naturally quite bossy, strong-willed and fearless, all great qualities in a pirate captain. She has recently been re-united with her ship, the Grinning Moon and is now happier than she has been in years... Theme Songs *Silversun Pickups : The Royal We *The Gossip : Listen Up